


Bipper One Shot Collection

by DarkMindsMatter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, give me suggestions, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindsMatter/pseuds/DarkMindsMatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: How about Bill gets possessive over Dipper because he's interested in a new employee at the mystery shack?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bipper One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about Bill gets possessive over Dipper because he's interested in a new employee at the mystery shack?

Dipper kissed his boyfriend, Bill sweetly. Sure the man was an all powerful demon that had previously tried to destroy the town, but people changed right?

"You have to work today don't you," Bill sighed, his single golden eye shimmering with loneliness. 

Dipper nodded and gave the older man another sweet kiss. "Yeah. I have to show the new guy around. But I'll be back to have lunch with you, okay?" He Ruffles the blond hair. " I'll see you then. And stay out of trouble!"

Dipper grabbed his blue and white hat before happily bounding down the stairs to the main floor of the shack. 

There was a cute, mousy looking boy standing by the front counter, tapping fingers nervously on the surface. Dipper walked over to the boy. 

"Are you Ethan?" He asked, holding out a slightly calloused hand. 

The boy looked at him with nervous grey eyes and nodded, shaking his hand meekly. "Y-yeah. You must be dipper." 

Dipper smiled brightly "alright Ethan. Welcome aboard. How about I show you around the shack?" 

...

By lunch time, dipper and Ethan had really hit it off. Both of them enjoyed mysteries and overly complicated, mathy board games. 

"Wanna go grab some lunch at the diner?" Ethan asked, smile bright, eyes much more confident than before. 

Dipper nodded, holding his hand out to lead Ethan to the diner. "Yeah. I love eating there. Let's go!" 

On the walk to the diner, they continued to chat about their lives. Dipper found out that Ethan was gay too. 

"Oh. You are? That's cool! So am I. Maybe we can like. Keep an eye out for each other. Yeah?" Dipper smiled and held out a pinky towards Ethan. "Pinkie promise." 

Ethan grabbed the pinky with his own and the promise was sealed 

...

Bill pinned Dipper against his bedroom wall after he had locked the door. "Where the fuck were you?!" He exclaimed, anger in his voice, and even more apparent in his eyes. "Why the fuck did you go to lunch with that stupid punk instead of me?!" Bill struck Dipper across the cheek. 

Dipper groaned at the impact and he squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the next strike on his cheek. "I-I'm so sorry bill! I lost track of time. I-I forgot!" He suddenly dropped to his knees. "P-please forgive me, Sir..."

Bill grinned as he saw Dipper's eyes glaze over in a way that only an apologetic submissive could. "Make it up to me and maybe i forgive you." 

Dipper nodded and led bill to the bed, laying him down. He stripped the man and then himself before going to grab the lube from his bedside table. He went over to straddle Bill, putting the lube next to them. He kissed his love tenderly before he was pulled into a much more passionate and hungry kiss. 

"Cmon now. I need to punish you don't I? You've been a bad boy." Bill sat up and pulled Dippers naked form over his lap. He was presented with the boys sweet, smooth, round ass. "Mhhh"

Bill brought a hand down on the boys ass, relishing in the sound it made. That sweet smack of flesh on flesh. It was his favorite. He did it again, grinning as he felt his little constellation jerk in his grip. 

"Bill please. Please I'm sorry!" Dipper suddenly stopped speaking as he realized his mess up. "I meant master..." He trailed off, knowing he couldn't fix it now. 

Bill just responded with another hard smack on the boys ass before he grabbed him by the hair and tossed him on the bed. Dipper landed on his stomach. 

"Sir please...don't be so rough. I'm sorry..." Dipper whined as he landed in the bed. Again. The response was just a smack on his ass. 

Bill grabbed the lube and poured some down the crack of dippers ass as well as on his first two fingers. He quickly slipped a finger inside of dippers tight little hole, rapidly putting in another, not concerned for the boys comfort. 

After prepping the boy thoroughly enough, Bill lined himself up with dippers hole. "I'm gonna make you forget that stupid boy ever existed" and will that he roughly thrusted into the boys hole.

Dipper cried out, biting his lip and fisting the sheets. "Master! Ah master please. Please slow down!" Dipper groaned and sobbed to himself. 

Bill barely even registered that the boy was talking. He was so wrapped up in his own pleasure. He pounded into the boy, pulling his hair and wrapping his hand around his boys throat. "Shut up bitch" He just kept thrusting and fucking the boy into the bed until he finally finished, heat pooling in his stomach and finally exploding into the boys tight little hole. 

Dipper cried out and came as well from the mix of friction from his cock rubbing against the bed, and the feeling of Bill cumming deep inside him, still pounding his prostrate. "Ah. Ah! Thank you Sir! Thank you sir..."

Bill pulled out and cleaned up. He then pulled dipper to his chest and sighed. "I can't lose you, pine tree. I love you."

Dipper looked up and smiled "I love you too!"


End file.
